User talk:Iruel666/Archive 3
May june She didn't but she found out it heald her wounds.Mrgod11234 15:25, November 26, 2010 (UTC) May I tack the last message back she still doosen't like it.Mrgod11234 15:31, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Resident evil unknown Mercicrs Whst are Jane's jake' unknown's and Alex's weapons.Mrgod11234 15:56, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Mercines unknown What is Amersila phearons.Mrgod11234 16:43, November 26, 2010 (UTC) May june She dosen't want to but will if she is wouned she will.Also I have no ideas about May and Jane.Mrgod11234 21:01, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Plaga enmey May and Jake IT is called The Exatuiler it body is cover in blades and can shoot them out Also has Tenacles that can transform into anything sharp.Also May probely not Jake yay I got more Ideas.Mrgod11234 21:32, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Executioner There is the name spell correctly.Also about May's new game yes Unknown's Zombies. also what about Jake haveing his own game.Mrgod11234 21:40, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Jake Sure Jake wound't fit in never mine about his own game.Mrgod11234 21:53, November 26, 2010 (UTC) May What more ieldas do you have in mine for her in another one of your Extroxic Sexual games.Mrgod11234 22:38, November 26, 2010 (UTC) May She is tenaley our charater And i am sure you can come up with a idea better then i can also will the Excuntriner have a page. You What is this new game idea your comeing up with.Mrgod11234 23:28, November 26, 2010 (UTC) May She end up working with Unknown or Tessa in Resident evil Unknown 2.Mrgod11234 23:42, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Unknown Unknown stops the ocean of her zombies on Jane and May thats how they ebd up working to gather in Resident Evil Unknown 2.Main enamey... you can come up with that idea also thier sholud be a few bosses.Mrgod11234 23:56, November 26, 2010 (UTC) May A Battlesuit.Mrgod11234 00:04, November 27, 2010 (UTC) May NO.Mrgod11234 00:09, November 27, 2010 (UTC) May Yes she is. Main enemy It shuld be somone how help out Alex in the last game and yes he had help with the plaga and the Majni.Mrgod11234 00:29, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Jake Yes I want him in the game.Mrgod11234 00:48, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Mercinres Resident evil Unknown 2 Is the game going to have Mericnares and if it is who are going to be the charters.Mrgod11234 01:27, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Resident Evil unknown 2 Main Enemey I have a idlea but it won't work. Main enemy I thought the rouge bioterrist or another of the Weasker Chirldren.Mrgod11234 01:40, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Main Enemey Ok we need a Strong,smart,Slightley insane Person can you come up with a villan like that.Mrgod11234 01:50, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Main enamey Well He or she should prolbey want to destroy the world this time not tale over it could that work.Mrgod11234 01:58, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Main enaemey Sure.Mrgod11234 02:03, November 27, 2010 (UTC) WOW ok sure.Mrgod11234 02:11, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Jewel Is he going to have a page and if he is don't leave it blank like Alex Wesker's.Mrgod11234 02:20, November 27, 2010 (UTC)